A night in the Stars
by Decisionable
Summary: A middle chapter for Falling in Reverse. Some lemony goodness that I have no clue how I wrote. Sum: Inori and Black Star have a one night stand and the consequences are dire. How will it go? The mini story to Falling in Reverse and the prequel to Still Alive. Enjoy my little cupcakes!


Here. Have some lemons for the soul...this kinda leads into Still Alive.

meh meh heh enjoy

(I don't own anything except Inori bwahahahaha!)

* * *

Inori was sitting at home when the doorbell rang. Black Star had gone out with Kid, Soul and Omicron for a guys night out. The doorbell rang again and Inori rushed to the door. She opened it to see Omicron in the doorway. He had Black Star on his back.

"What happened?!" Inori shrieked.

"We were on our way back from the movies and we got ambushed by a bunch of witches. They were spreading around this purple powder and Black Star inhaled too much of it. He passed out."

Inori sighed. "Put him in his room please. Where are the others?"

"I took 'em home. Kid's reaper powers cancelled out most of the effects of the purple stuff and Soul didn't inhale too much of it but Black Star finished off the witches and inhaled a lot of it. It doesn't affect me 'cause well…you know." He said while grinning.

"Yea I know. Thanks Omi." And he left. Inori looked at Black Star and sighed. His face still had some of the purple power on it. Inori went to the bathroom and grabbed a face cloth. She went back to Black Star's room and wiped the power off. She examined it closely and smelled some of it. It smelled sweet with a little bit of spice. Inori felt a slight jolt and ignored it and climbed into bed with Black Star.

* * *

Inori woke up the next morning with Black Star tangled up in her arms. She smiled to herself and expertly detangled herself from his grasp. She walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. _"I think I'll make Nora buns today. Black Star will like that." _ She thought cheerfully to herself. She was standing at the counter mixing the filling for Black Star's Nora bun when she felt his hands wrap around her waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Inori could feel the warmth of his body through her tank top. He set his face into her neck and breathed slowly. Inori flushed.

"Good Moring beautiful." He breathed in her ear. Inori shuddered. Black Star began nibbling on her neck and she trembled. His hands trailed up her tank top and gently grabbed her breast.

"B-Black Star!" Inori sputtered. He started massaging her breast slowly and gently, careful not to hurt her. Inori melted in his hands and tried to resist him. He groaned and bent her further over the counter. Inori pressed her hands on the counter to stable herself and to keep from slipping. One of Black Star's hands was sliding down Inori's stomach and past the waist line of her sweat pants. Inori felt his warm hand find her clit through her underwear. She moaned lowly and tried to wiggle free but his grip on her was tight. He picked her up and took her to their shared room. He let her feet touch the ground and closed the door. Before Inori could say anything, Black Star closed his mouth around hers. His tongue licked at her lips asking for entry, which she granted. Their tongues mingled around each other and Inori enjoy tasting Black Star. He slid his hands around to her ass and picked her up and took her to the bed and laid her down. He climbed onto of her and kissed her again. His hand slid up her shirt again, this time taking it all the way off. He moved and kissed her collar bone and in-between her breast. Inori emitted a soft moan. Black Star undid the clasp in the front of her bra and licked her breast. Inori flushed and she shivered. He started sucking and licking at her nipple and Inori almost squealed. While his mouth worked on one, his hand massaged the other. He switched and gave the other side the exact same attention. He placed kisses down her belly and right above her pant line of her sweats. Inori's heart rate quickened as Black Star began to pull her sweat off along with her underwear. Once they were off Black Star stared at her. Inori flushed. She'd never been so exposed in front of anyone in her life. Black Star smiled and kissed her belly again and moved lower. He licked her thighs and she shivered. He let his tongue trail all the way to her clit. Already wet, Black Star slid his tongue into his weapon. Her fingers tangled into his blue messy hair. He stuck two fingers into her and began pumping into his weapon. Her walls began to tighten and he pulled out his fingers. Inori whimpered. Black Star smiled and pulled his boxers off. His erection frightened Inori and he saw her tense. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle." She nodded. He slowly pressed the head of his cock in-between her wet folds. Inori had wrapped her arms around Black Star's neck and pulled him close enough that he started licking and sucking on her neck. He was half way sheathed in his weapon before he felt something stopping him. _"She's a virgin?"_ Black Star lifted his face and his eyes met hers.

"It's okay Black Star. Keep going." She whispered. He smiled.

"It's gonna hurt for a few okay?" he warned. She nodded at him for him to continue. Black Star pulled out and slammed back into his partner. She yelped in pain and bit into Black Star's shoulder. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. Inori squirmed under him and she nodded when it was okay for him to move. He started thrusting slowly, getting rewarded with soft mews from Inori. He picked up his pace and began to move faster. Inori wrapped her legs around Black Star and flipped them over so that she was on top. She rolled her hips on her meister and he growled. She moved up and down slowly. Black Star began to thrust into her and moved faster. Black Star was getting restless and he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees. He picked up one of her legs and began thrusting into her even harder than before.

"Oh Black Star!" She screamed in ecstasy. The fact that she screamed his name made him go faster.

"Again." He growled in her ear.

"Black Star, please more!" she begged.

"Say more." He grunted.

"Please Black Star! Harder! Oh Please Black Star!" she moaned out

She was getting close and so was he. He went as fast as he could until Inori's walls clamped around his cock so hard it stopped all movement and it tipped him over the edge. He let it all out in his weapon as she moaned from her own climax and from the warmth inside her. Black Star pulled out of her and lay next to her. She rested her head on her chest and he sighed heavily. Inori closed her eyes momentarily. She snapped them open when she heard Black Star sobbing.

"Black Star, is something wrong?" she asked, worried that she did something wrong.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry Inori! I just ruined you." He said with tears in his eyes. Inori tilted her head to the side.

"Ruined me?" she asked.

"You were a virgin. I just took it from you. I don't deserve you. How can you even look at me right now?" he asked in frustration.

"Black Star." She said. She straddled him and bent down with her hands cupping his face. She kissed him softly. "I love you. I couldn't have wanted another person to do it with."

Black Star looked at her with grateful eyes. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her down for another kiss. This time she licked his lips and he gladly let her in. Their tongues swirled together around each other. They paused for air and Black Star pulled her right back in, his free hand sliding down the arch in her back. His fingers found her clit and he slipped two fingers in easily. Inori moaned at his touch. He pulled them out and licked them clean.

"You taste good." He said. Inori blushed. "Can I have more?" he asked making her blush more. He turned her around so that her ass was in his face. He began to lick at her clit, making her shudder. He felt her begin to lick at his cock and tried not to moan. She gave it long and tender licks driving Black Star crazy. All at once, she put as much of him as she could in her mouth and stroked whatever didn't fit. Black Star growled when she began to move her head. She had rhythmic bobbing that Black Star couldn't handle for much longer. He slipped his fingers and began pumping at the same tempo. Black Star found her clitoris and sucked on it roughly and slipped his tongue in with his fingers. Inori moaned, sending vibrations through him.

"I-Inori, I'm going to cum. Move…" He never got to finish his sentence. Inori's walls squeezed his fingers and her juices flowed into his mouth. He felt his own climax being released in Inori's mouth. She sat up and looked at him. She had cum on her breast and face. Black Star sat up and pulled her in his lap. He kissed the nape of her neck and smiled.

"I love you so much Inori."

"I love you too Black Star."

* * *

The next morning Inori woke up with Black Star tangled in her arms again. She almost panicked when she saw that they were both naked and noticed the blood on the sheets. She tried to move but pain shot through her abdomen. She yelped in surprise, making Black Star stir. He opened his green eyes to Inori sitting up in bed, doubled over in pain. Fear hit him hard, making him sit up abruptly.

"Inori are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yea," she winced. "I'm fine."

"Do I need to take you to Nygus? She can take a look at you with no problem."

"Really Black Star, I'm ok." She said slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. He heard the water running and went down stairs to make a call.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Hey Maka. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Okay you can't get mad at me for asking it's really important. It's about Inori."

"Umm okay then."

"Well last night her and I…well…we kind of….ya know…" Black Star trailed off hoping Maka would get it.

It was silent for a while before Black Star could hear an audible gasp. "Oh! That. I see. What's the problem then?"

"Well Inori woke up this morning and she looked like she was in serious pain. Is she okay?"

"Yea she's fine Black Star. It's not a big deal if it wasn't her first time right?"

Black Star chewed on his lip. "It was."

"Oh, well then. I'll see you guys at school then."

"Yea. Bye." And he hung up. Inori had opened the door to their room and walked out, dressed for school. She gave Black Star a sleepy greeting and kissed him on the cheek. She noticed the worried eyes he was giving her.

She smiled. "I'm okay. Stop looking at me like I'm about to drop dead or something."

_"At least she is making jokes."_ Black Star thought. Inori proceeded with breakfast while Black Star took a shower. Once he was out and dressed he went down stairs to see Inori lying on the couch. She looked at him wearily.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded at him and started for the door. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. He kissed her fiercely.

"If anything hurts to bad, let me know and we'll come home. Promise?"

"I promise." She murmured and they went to school.

Inori sat in her class room and waited for her students with her head on the desk. _"Why does this hurt so much!?" _She mentally shouted. She had trouble flexing her stomach. _"All this pain can seriously not be from last night."_ remembering her night with Black Star. He was gentle with her and was really careful. Spirit's voice interrupted her thoughts over the intercom.

"**Miss. Lampervouge, Lord Death wishes to see you."**

_"I do NOT want to deal with this right now." _She thought angrily to herself. She walked or rather hobbled to Lord Death's office. When she entered she didn't know how to make out the scene before her. Lord Death was shouting at Black Star and not in his happy go lucky friendly voice. It was his scary reaper voice that Inori feared as a child. Kid, Soul, Spirit and Maka were holding Lord Death while Vaeln stood in front of him trying to comfort him. Black Star stood there with a blank expression on his face. He turned and looked at Inori and smiled. In a flash he was in front of her, taking her hands away from her hurting abdomen.

"How are you my flower?" he asked lowly.

"Fine, thank you. What is going on here?" she asked.

**"INORI!"** Lord Death boomed.

"Take a guess." Black Star said.

"Is it about last night?"

"I forgot there was a mirror in the room." Black Star admitted.

"Uh oh." Inori whispered.


End file.
